nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Inner Circle (DT)
The Inner Circle is an international faction of Mercanaries. They are set to appear in the Dark Tears storyline. It is currently unknown as to what their goals are, or who they fight for. The Inner Circle is one of the major combatants of the final years of the War Against the Undead, notably during the penultimate battle Richtofen's Grand Scheme. History It is currently unknown how the Inner Circle was formed, but it was known to have began in 2006. The group was very powerful against the Undead and before long became a major combatant in the War Against the Undead. The Inner Circle are multinational, and so they managed to operate internationally quite easily. All of the members of the Inner Circle speak English, German and Russian, which is the nationalities of it's members. They also speak languages they individually chose to learn, such as French, Spanish and Japanese. The Inner Circle currently operate mostly in Europe and North America, as other continents have either fallen or are holding the undead off on their own. In 2014, Richtofen's Grand Scheme began and Ludvig Maxis' rockets hit Earth. This act caused the Illuminati to declare war on Group 935. The Inner Circle notably participated in it. The Illuminati's leadership is vast, but at the very top lies four major leaders. There is an overall leaders, and three major leaders (each are English, German and Russian respectively). In Zombies, the Inner Circle make their debut in the storyline Dark Tears, in the map Despair, and reappear during Vengeance and the finale The Dark. They are ranged soldiers seen participating in the war. Equipment/Soldiers The Inner Circle are highly equipped, boasting a large arsenal of armour for their soldiers. The average Inner Circle soldier often wears a bulletproof vest over their normal clothing (which is often a white or orange shirt). Some wear sunglasses and/or a in-ear microphone. All of the Inner Circle speak English, German and Russian meaning that a change in their orders can suprise the enemy. The standard soldier can also go into last stand, all of them know CPR and basic knowledge such as applying pressure to wounds. Most Inner Circle soldiers also carry Perk bottles on them which they drink as they please, but other units use certain perks. Standard Inner Circle soldiers are the easiest to identify due to their numbers, and they all use the weapons seen in the Remember When... storyline due to resuing models. All types of soldiers bar the standard have a "Specialist" among them. Sniper: Snipers wear the standard uniform, but on occasion wear a Ghillie Suit. Nontheless, Snipers are always find far behind the main battle. There are two sub-classes of Snipers, ones which wield M93 Black Arrows, and ones which wield Inner Vamps for quicker kills. The Sniper "Specialist" wields a Pack-A-Punched version of either weapon. It also appears that all Snipers drink Deadshot Daiquiri, as in Dark Tears it effects Snipers. Speed Cola is also used, and bottles can be seen nearby any Sniper. Flakikaze: Medic: Flamethrower: Anti-Illuminati: Specialist: Trivia *The Inner Circle are based on the Inner Circle from the Modern Warfare series. Unlike the original Inner Circle, the Zombies one is multinational and has a much different goal. *The Inner Circle, 935 Armed Forces and the All Seeing Eye are the only military groups featured in Dark Tears.